The Secret Santa
by summrpnkprncess9
Summary: Kyo has a Secret Santa! He doesn't know who it is but when he finally meets her, will he accept it or will he just run away. read and Review


The Secret Santa

Hi! Shion again!

WhiteRose: hi...

Shion: (Angry look) Cheer up dangit

WhiteRose:..... No

Shion: Gr....

(Shion doesn't own fruits basket)

The Secret Santa

It was a cold December. Tohru, Yuki and Kyo walk to school in their jackets so they won't get sick. Tohru was happy and talking to Yuki while Kyo mumbled under his breath. They had gotten to school and went to class. Hours later, Kyo went to his locker to get his books for his next class when all of a sudden, he sees a little box sitting his locker. "What the heck?" He asked himself. It was wrapped up in orange paper and it had a note sticking out of it. He put it in his backpack, got his books, and went to class.

When the three got home, Shigure was waiting. "Welcome home!" He said smiling. Tohru and Yuki smiled and talked as Kyo ignored him and went to his room. In his room, he sat on his bed, looking at the present. He opened the card and read it. "Dear Kyo, this present is for you. I hope you like it. Your secret admirer." For the past year, Kyo liked Tohru but was too scared to tell her. He thought at first it was Tohru but he shook his head no because she liked Yuki. He opened the present and saw this it was a snow globe. He picked it up and looked at it more closely. "Kyo? You in there?" Tohru was outside his door, knocking. He hid the snow globe. "Come in." He called. Tohru walked in. "Dinner is ready!" She said smiling. He nodded and went down the stairs with her.

At school, everybody was getting ready for Christmas. Everybody was decorating and giving presents to other people. Also, people were getting ready for the winter dance. It was going to be the day after Christmas and everybody was excited except for one person... Kyo. The dance was only a week away and he still didn't have a date. He sighed as he went his locker. He opened his locker and saw another present. He groaned got his books and left for class. All day he was thinking about the present.

Everyday until the day of the before the winter dance, he received a present in his locker but he still couldn't find out who it was. During lunch, Kyo finally got the courage to ask Tohru to the dance. They met on top of the school. "What's up Kyo?" Tohru asked him. He turned a dark red. "Tohru, Will you go with me to the winter dance?" She sighed. "I'm sorry Kyo, Yuki already asked me and I said yes." He looked down and nodded then he left Tohru outside, in the snow.

Kyo sighed as he went to his locker. He kept on blaming himself for not asking herself early. He opened his locker and saw a letter hanging. He opened it. 'Dear Kyo, if you really want to know who I am, I will be at the winter dance. Meet me on the roof of the school at eight o' clock.' He nodded as she closed his locker and went to class.

Class had ended and Kyo went home. He was finally going to figure out whom this mystery girl was. The girl had left a ticket to enter the dance. He got ready and walked to the school. He hanged out in the gym until it was time to go on the roof. He looked out at the city as he waited. "Hello Kyo..." A girl's voice was right behind him. He turned around to see that it was Tohru. She was wearing a purple dress with flowers all over it. "Tohru?" Kyo asked. "What are you doing here? You're going to get sick if you stay out here." She giggled. "I'm your secret Santa Kyo." He looked at her quietly. "What?" He asked her. "I sent the presents to you because I love you. I have loved you ever since about the true you." She said putting a hand on his cheek. He moved closer to her face and kissed her. She turned a cherry red and kissed back, putting her arms around his neck to where he couldn't transform. He broke the kiss and smiled. She smiled back. "Merry Christmas..." Tohru Whispered. "Merry Christmas to you too...."

The end!

Shion: Yeah... it's short, I know. Sorry!

WhiteRose: It sucks....

BONK!

Shion: Shut up!

WhiteRose...

Shion: Well, until next time, Bye!

Review please!

Sorry if any errors


End file.
